Leo's Journey
by Moacat
Summary: Takes place right after Leo kills Gaea. Leo wakes to find himself on Festus's back in the middle of nowhere. He wants to find Calypso, but has to stop to repair his bronze dragon. Nothing prepares him for the strange, powerful "Magicians" he meets. Crossover between HOO and KC. Sort of AU, where the last chapter of BOO doesn't exist. TEMPORARY HIATUS. WILL BE CONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you guys know, this is a re-imagining of when Leo saves Calypso. There will be different characters from PJO, HOO and KC. I own nothing. Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'll try to make the second one longer. Some chapters will have different POV's. Please, no harsh comments. Enjoy!**

 **Leo**

Leo was in a daze.

He remembered the war. The absolute terror of Gaea. The campers and Romans launching into battle, some armed with nothing but their own rage. For them, it was enough. He remembered young half-bloods screaming for their loved ones, unmanageable grief cascading through their bodies as their blood boiled. The Earth Mother didn't see the fury in their eyes. If you weren't dead yet, you kept on fighting, no matter what. The rising death toll only succeeded in giving them one more thing to fight for. One more slash of a sword, one more furious battle cry. Gaea couldn't win, no matter what she brought down on Camp. Both it and New Rome were invincible, made stronger by each glancing blade.

Leo knew what he had done. By flying into Gaea's tremendous storm, he had sacrificed himself, trusting that Festus could heal him. He guessed it had worked, since he wasn't in the underworld. In fact, he was staring at a beautiful blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Where the heck was he?

A creak sounded from beneath him, as Leo sat up, startled. Immediately, he regretted any movement. Waves of nausea rolled over him, threatening to pull him under. "Not this time," He muttered, looking down. "Festus." He breathed fondly, patting the Bronze dragon's head. "Thanks, buddy. You did it."

Festus creaked and twisted his head, making a clicking noise. Leo paled. "Oh, no… Festus, we need to land." He scanned his beautiful dragon's metal body, looking for signs of damage. Festus's tail was bent, as was one of his wings. Small dents covered the surface of his body, warping the once smooth bronze into unrecognizable metal riddled with holes. Overall, Festus looked like he was in need of serious repair. Unfortunately, Leo and his flying partner were stranded hovering over the middle of the ocean. In the middle of nowhere. The great Leo Valdez was stuck flying over an endless expanse of pale blue. More unsettling was the fact that the sun was rapidly approaching the horizon. Soon it would be night.

Leo wasn't afraid of traveling at night. Festus was even equipped with night vision, plus a wireless GPS system Leo had created himself. No, nighttime wasn't the problem.

The problem was what came out at night.

Judging from past experience, it was usually better to travel by day, when monsters are more visible, and less likely to sneak up on you. It's also usually better to not be the only human or demigod within a hundred miles.

Did Leo want to search blindly for a recognizable continent? No. Did he have any other choices? No. So continent searching it was.

He wouldn't be COMPLETELY blind. After all, Festus's screening system was probably still intact. But every mile toward land could mean another mile away from Ogygia. Another mile away from Calypso.

 _Calypso,_ He thought desperately, remembering his vow. " _I'll come back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."_

He couldn't break his vow. He would find Calypso, and whatever monsters didn't like that we're just going to have to deal with it.

But right now, he had bigger problems. Festus was low on energy, and he wouldn't be able to fly for much longer. Leo was going to have to land. "We _had_ to be thrown into the sky over the middle of the ocean. Oh, no, we couldn't have been over land, because that would be too easy." He muttered crossly, shaking the dirt out of his hair. Slowly, he crawled over to Festus's neck, which housed the navigation system. Leo could only hope it wasn't ruined from the blast. A small screen popped up from between Festus's metal scales.

 **Navigation System**

 _ **REBOOTING…**_

 _If this doesn't work, I'm so screwed…_ He thought, fidgeting with his tattered clothes. There was a sudden _bing._ Leo mutely looked up at the screen, apprehensive. The screen now read:

 **Navigation System**

 _ **[Map] or [Start Navigation]**_

Leo victoriously pumped his fist in the air, smiling. " _Yes!"_ He shouted, standing up on Festus's back. He looked around. Maybe he wasn't so lost anymore. Looking down at the screen, he felt elated. A glowing _You Are Here!_ arrow pointed to the middle of the Red Sea. ' _The Red Sea?'_ He thought. Apparently Leo wasn't as lost as he thought. Checking the _**[Start Navigation]**_ button, he typed the coordinates into Festus's neck. The dragon's eye whirred momentarily, the he and Leo lurched into motion. When they landed, Leo could repair Festus, and maybe send a message to camp.

Leo smiled. He and Festus kept flying, on their way to Egypt.

Ooohh, cliff hanger. I promise I'll update soon. Please review! Don't worry, I'm not one of those horrible people who won't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. I write because I love to write. Second chapter coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here you go - Chapter Two! I'll add Chapter Three as soon as I'm finished, promise.**

 **Also, thank you Bluedragon32 for your wonderful comment! It's nice to know their are people like you that make writing fanfics worth it. Enjoy!**

 **Piper**

" _Camp is doing good. Camp is fine. Everything's okay."_ Piper thought as she surveyed the demolished buildings and blackened strawberry fields. Because maybe, just maybe, if she kept telling herself that, it would come true.

Yeah. Right.

The truth was Camp Half-Blood was a mess. Over half of the cabins were incinerated beyond repair, and the other half weren't much better. Even Percy's cabin, which had always withstood fire, was missing its roof. Wounded campers were piling up in the Big House. More were dying each day, from various causes. And Leo…

" _Don't. Don't think about him."_ Piper just missed him so much. He was always laughing, always telling his stupid smart-aleck jokes that annoyed her to the point of no return. Just one more thing to add to the ever-growing feeling of despair that cloaked camp. Piper would've bet anything that if Leo was there, almost all the campers would have smiles on their faces.

There was a noise behind her. Piper whirled around, a sorrowful look on her face. She had been so absorbed in her thinking that she hadn't even noticed Jason approaching. He smiled wanly, wrapping his arm that wasn't in a sling around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly. Piper sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about Leo. How he sacrificed himself for us. All of us." Jason nodded. They needed no words to communicate. All campers felt the scars of Leo's death.

"Maybe he's still out there. Maybe Festus was able to heal him," He suggested hopefully, but his eyes were sad. They both knew there wasn't much hope for that. Even if the bronze dragon had managed to give Leo the physician's cure, Festus would have to be critically damaged, making it hard to fly. But they had to hold onto the hope. It was the only thing they had left.

Later that night, campers watched the sunset from the dining pavilion. It was time to burn Leo's shroud.

Every able camper gradually made their way to the fire. Even Apollo's sons and daughters, overworked and sleep deprived, came. SOme were helping injured demigods, pushing wheelchairs and occasionally carrying those who didn't get a wheelchair. Everyone wanted to say their own goodbye to the hero who saved camp, Leo Valdez. In the past two weeks, Piper had put off the burning, clinging to the hope that somehow, Leo would come back, possibly with Calypso, and everyone would be happy again. But a little of the hope vanished every passing day, until Piper had none left.

It was time to say goodbye.

Half-Bloods gathered around the fire. Chiron galloped toward the campers in centaur form, looking down. A mournful silence fell over the crowd.

"Today we will be burning the shroud of Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. He-" Chiron broke off, sighing. Piper took the time to quietly brush her tears away. Looking around, she knew she wasn't the only one. Even Clarisse looked sad.

"He was a brave and noble hero, sacrificing himself to save camp. He will live in our hearts forever." Chiron bowed his head. Everyone copied him, closing their eyes. Piper stepped forward, breathing heavily. It was time for her speech.

"I just wanted to say," She murmured,"Leo was probably one of the best, if not the best friend I've ever had." She spoke quietly, forcing her words out. "He saved all of us. If it wasn't for him, we would probably all be dead." Looking up, she saw that everyone was crying. Piper stepped away and joined her friends. Jason grasped her hand. Then Hazel took her other hand. Frank was already holding Hazel's other hand anyway, but Percy took Jason's, Annabeth following behind them.

The remaining six demigods of the great prophecy stood hand in hand, mourning their lost friend as his shroud went up in flames.

 **Percy**

That night was full of hush whispers, blank looks, and crying. Lots of crying.

It's not like _he_ was crying. No way. he was an ultra macho man. Men didn't cry. Neither did Percy. Percy was the ultimate specimen of a man.

Yeah, he then fell asleep next to Annabeth in the Poseidon cabin, which he had finally managed to repair. Mostly.

Annabeth was the first to wake up. Supposedly, she'd tried to wake him up by shaking his arm. Percy couldn't tell, he woke up to a face full, of pillow with Annabeth saying, "Get up, Seaweed Brain!" And whacking him with the pillow again.

He landed on the ground with an " _Oof."_ Annabeth stood over him, pillow in hand.

"WhadoyouwanAnnabet?" Percy asked sluggishly. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. Percy just figured he had forgotten her birthday or something. He tended to do things like that.

"Do you have any idea what the other campers would think if they found out i had stayed in your cabin _all night?_ " She hissed, grabbing Percy's arm and pulling him up. He groaned.

"You're right. It would totally ruin my street cred." Annabeth shook her head.

"You're impossible." She started, walking out of the cabin. Percy trailed after her.

"Come on, Annabeth. I'm just-" He tried and failed to stifle his yawn. "-tired." Annabeth ignored him, trying to walk away. Unfortunately, Percy had other ideas. Grabbing her hand, he spun her around quickly. He then proceeded to pick her up and run towards Canoe Lake.

"Percy, let me go," She shouted, trying to sound serious, but laughing. "where are we going?" She asked between fits of laughter, giggling uncontrollably. Percy let her down on the docks.

Annabeth glared at him sternly. "Why," She asked, "Did you do that?" He responded by pulling her face towards him and kissing her. They tipped over into the water and stayed how they were, In an underwater bubble. When they ended their kiss, Percy took her hand.

"Now you can go." He told her. She smiled.

"Not a chance, seaweed brain." They kissed again, neither of them noticing the blue eye of Horus hieroglyph appearing on Percy's hand.


End file.
